1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cable assembly and its complementary connector, specially, that the cable assembly includes a printed circuit board serving as an connector for connecting to the complementary connector located inside an electrical device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A cable assembly, which is used to connect with a complementary connector, commonly includes a housing, a plurality of contacts and a plurality of wires respectively connected terminated to contacts. When the cable assembly is used inside of an electrical device, it seems too big and complex.
Hence, in this art, an improved cable assembly to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art should be provided.